The present application relates generally to treatment of the vertebral column, for example, repairing or regenerating an area of the vertebral column, or reducing or preventing degeneration of an area of the vertebral column.
Disease, degradation, and trauma of the spine can lead to various conditions that require treatment to maintain, stabilize, or reconstruct the vertebral column. For example, degeneration of the facet joints and/or the intervertebral discs due to aging and/or trauma can lead to pain, neurological deficit and/or loss of motions that require treatment to maintain, stabilize, reconstruct and/or regenerate the degenerated levels. Repair/regeneration of such levels via a biological approach is technically challenging at least in part because of the high loading environment present in such levels. Reducing or preventing degeneration of an area of the vertebral column can be similarly challenging.